


In Your Face About It

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkwardness, Consent Continues, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi has this thing where his mouth keeps wanting stuff in it. An oral fixation. He's working on handling it very well though, as to be expected of an Ultimate Supreme Leader. Shuichi isn't doing the same though.And now they're stuck in the same room. Alone.





	In Your Face About It

**Author's Note:**

> Mood and Kink all in one.

Shuichi being the one with an oral fixation. He bites his nails, his lips, and basically anything.

Kokichi absolutely hates it because it keeps making his own oral fixation worse.

It eventually gets to the point that Kokichi is stuck in the stupid escape room with Shuichi, who keeps. Chewing.

And chewing.

"Would you stop that?" Kokichi asks.

Shuichi looks over at him from where he's inspecting red painted numbers on the wall. The detective blinks and continues to chew.

"Stop what, Ouma-kun?" ask pretty and well bitten lips.

Kokichi bursts into crying, "YOUR COW CHEWING! IT'S ANNNNOOOYING!"

He continues to crying for a good minute, desperately trying to keep his fingernail away from his mouth. Shuichi's stupidly bite short nails aren't helping. God, how does Kaede not ride Shuichi's doormat ass about that?

"Ouma-kun? Ouma-kun are you okay?" Shuichi rambles.

Kokichi finds himself on the cot while Shuichi calls the emergency number. Honestly, Kokichi is offended. One daily fake cry in the wrong place, and suddenly the locals think you can't handle a puzzle room.

"Hey Shumai, how about you stop making love to that bit of plastic straw on your mouth?" Kokichi says loudly. He hopes the person on the phone hears it.

Shuichi tenses up and throws a panicked stare at the boy behind him.

"Uh, I think you must be mistaken... I am n-" but Kokichi cuts Shuichi off by pulling out a packet of gum.

"Stop chewing plastic things or your nails. It's bad for your health!" Kokichi cries into the air. "And it makes me nervous because my own nails suddenly look delicious!"

He watches the gears in Shuichi's at least decent brain turn, the detective clearly more interested and engaged with Kokichi than the room. He barely needs time before gold eyes light up.

"Ouma-kun also has an oral fixation!" Shuichi says.

Deciding to be a bit rude, Kokichi gives a slow clap. As if it wasn't obvious the whole time even if Kokichi knows that it wasn't. He's just super annoyed right now and an annoyed Kokichi is a mean.

Kokichi stops clapping and shoves a piece of gum into his mouth, "So do you wanna go back to sucking Momota-chan's dick or not?"

He figures that would make Shuichi hurry up and finish something. Like the damn room, but instead Shuichi just stares at him.

The phone gets hung up and left on the little holster. Shuichi covers his mouth in thought, which is both great and awful, and he keeps staring at Kokichi as if Kokichi is a ghost.

Kokichi chews and chews. The gum is rapidly losing flavor and gaining in mush like texture. The harder texture of finger nail is growing difficult to deny.

Grumbling, Shuichi sighs.

"I'd... I'd rather suck your dick. Ouma-kun," Shuichi grits out with closed eyes.

Kokichi pinches himself. He blinks and continues to pinch himself. Shuichi squirms under the intensity of Kokichi's gaze.

There are no lollipops here. No long plastic ice cream spoons to tongue at.

"Okay," Kokichi's voice says in a low tone. "Prove it then. Prove that you like me enough to suck my cock."

Shuichi's face turns red and he bites his lips.

"I brought you here to confess. The techs put it on highest difficulty because I begged them to, since otherwise you'd just let me solve it the whole time," the detective rattles off. But Kokichi can see the small bulge growing in the other boy's pants.

Sweet intentions though.

"That's such an obvious lie though!" Kokichi sobs, covering his grinning face with both hands.

A squeak, "No no, Ouma-kun! I'm not lying at all!"

Kokichi keeps sobbing.

"Shumai won't even give me a straight answer! I have no idea if he really wants to oral fixation allllll over my yummy penis that would totally fill his mouth right up."

Shuichi, about to reach out and hold Kokichi's arm, freezes.

Kokichi's eyes zero in on his groin, "At least your erection is honest."

A shuddering breath escapes Shuichi's mouth, from what Kokichi can see. Then, Kokichi watches with a distant glee as Shuichi gets down on his knees.

Golden eyes are staring right at Kokichi's erection. Habitually bitten lips part and Kokichi can see pooled saliva threatening to drip out of Shuichi's mouth.

Too much.

Too far, Kokichi needled someone too far again. But now it's sexual and-

"Actually, I think I get it now!" Kokichi says.

Shuichi looks up at him and frowns.

"You can get up now. I totes understand that you like me enough to suck my cock!" Kokichi finishes, ready to hop up and finish the puzzle.

Shockingly strong hands pin Kokichi's legs down to the cot. Saihara Shuichi glares up at him with the look he gave Usami last month, when Usami let Komaeda-senpai go crazy talk on her, and it feels weird.

"Ouma-kun doesn't have to stop just because he thinks I'm forcing myself to do this," Shuichi states. "If you want, I can tell you other things I want to do with you."

Kokichi responds by doing nothing. For a few seconds, all he can do is appreciate how much Shuichi has grown as a detective. Then he curses Shuichi for being such a good detective. Who the fuck gave Shuichi the right to see right through Kokichi?

"Well then, get to it. Chop chop!" Kokichi chirps.

Shuichi's perfect lips twitch into an amused smile, which is insanely unfair, and then he starts to unbuckle Kokichi's belt. Unzips his white pants and pulls them down. Shuichi's mouth drops open and he attacks the small wet patch of Kokichi's precum.

Kokichi shudders and sighs. This has to be a dream. Finally being able to get alone with Shuichi? No way of his overprotective friends interrupting?

Kokichi hisses when Shuichi sucks right where his head is.

Shuichi is touching him and licking all over his underwear, and it's because Shuichi really wants to do it, so Kokichi closes his eyes and feels. Shuichi's tongue is continually traveling up and down the shaft of Kokichi's clothed dick. Occasionally, he nips a bit farther away.

Then he sucks again. Just sucks down and lets his drool soak into Kokichi's briefs.

Kokichi can feel every pant and each twitch. Shuichi nuzzles his cheek into the erection that he's so focused on lavishing with attention.

Kokichi pretends that he hasn't been moaning his head off, even though the room being sound proof means that Kokichi hasn't held back at all. His hips squirm. The boy has not once tried to get Shuichi's actions to shift.

But good God, Kokichi wants Shuichi to pull his briefs down.

He needs Shuichi up on the cot with him.

The Supreme Leader has no idea how to request such a thing, not using words. Instead, he uncovers his eyes and looks down at Shuichi's face.

Kokichi shifts back and pulls his clothing off, watching Shuichi's confusion morph into arousal and anticipation. He almost spreads his legs. Almost. Kokichi squeezes his lips together and looks over at the rough pillow on the cot.

He crawls over to it and shoves his clothing on top. Fussing over it, Kokichi eventually lies down and pats the cot.

Shuichi eventually realizes that Kokichi isn't going to say anything else.

He gets up and looks down at Kokichi's face.

"Do... Do you want me to?" Shuichi asks is a careful and hoarse voice.

Kokichi breathes in deeply and opens his mouth, stretching his cheek with one finger, and rubs his dick with his other hand.

Please, he hopes his eyes say.

Shuichi takes a moment to look at Kokichi's exposed body and the explicit offer in front of him. Kokichi watches him watch. He shifts in a way he thinks is seductive, but nothing.

The detective wants Kokichi to come out and say what he wants.

A high pitched whine is all that Kokichi can do before, "Shuichi, come play with me more? You can do anything you want with me."

The weak part of Kokichi's heart gets ready for laughing.

Shuichi raises both eyebrows. He slowly gets onto the cot, and looms over Kokichi's throbbing body. Heat races through eager veins, and his heart skips a beat, because Shuichi looks so beautiful when his body is encasing Kokichi's own.

"Anything?" Shuichi murmurs.

Nod your damn head, Kokichi tells himself. And he does.

Shuichi smiles, "Then we can... Suck one another's dicks?"

Kokichi nods more and more, until he gets a bit dizzy. Then he starts giggling. Before he knows it there's Shuichi taking off his clothing too, and offering to put it anywhere uncomfortable on the cot.

It feels a bit like nesting. Adorable, Kokichi mutters.

Shuichi blushes.

Cute, but now that neither of them have clothing on it is apparent that they both have large penises. Kokichi privately thinks he might be bigger.

"Still wanna do all the orally stuff or just suck and hand?" Kokichi asks.

The detective coughs and looks away from Kokichi's purple eyes.

Kokichi hears a quiet confession of having no gag reflex.

"Oh! Oh... Oooooh," Kokichi repeats, "Shuichi is made for oral sluttery!"

"I’m what?!" Shuichi says in fluent embarrassed arousal.

"Same to be honest."

Kokichi smiles and glances down to his fingernails. Nice and unbitten. Maybe he can help Shuichi accomplish smooth and clean cut nails too. Also, Shuichi's dick has gotten even harder and thus bigger. That might be a medical mystery.

Purple eyes blink, "Do you think we can use that discarded shoe in the corner to measure our penises?"

The Saiharcock remains undaunted by the thought of gross abandoned shoes.

It's owner sighs.

Kokichi needles Shuichi into performing a quick size test, but they just end up rubbing the tips of their cocks together. Since the goal is to sixty nine... Kokichi gives up trying to see if he's really bigger or not. It doesn't even matter. Kokichi is confident that his mouth can fit Shuichi's dick inside of it.

And Shuichi probably can too.

Kokichi lays back down on the cot and gets a pleasant rush of heat when Shuichi climbs over him. Shuichi kisses him, their saliva quickly mixing, and the kiss itself starts to produce lewd wet sounds.

Kokichi tilts his face and opens his mouth up wide for the sake of easy access.

Feeling Shuichi shoves his to- wait what is-

Kokichi slowly tries to get at Shuichi's tongue, and behold, there's a little ball of metal. Holy shit. Why didn't Kokichi feel that on his dick?!

"Shhhuuuu'chiee?" Kokichi moans to his partner's mouth.

A laugh gets breathed into Kokichi's lips, wet smacks ceasing so that they can inhale properly. Shuichi's fingers carefully tuck hair behind Kokichi's ears.

"Mmmhmm?" Shuichi hums. "What's up?"

Kokichi huffs and glares at him, "You skipped out on the fun stuff earlier! I didn't even feel that piercing until your tongue went in my mouth."

The boy smiles almost slyly, and Kokichi wonders if anyone else has been able to see such a smug expression on Saihara Shuichi's face. If anyone even knows about the little ball of metal in Shuichi's mouth.

Being the only person in school to know is an oddly nice possibility.

It is that exact thought that makes Kokichi realize something important; Shuichi probably tricked and lied his way into making this entire outing possible.

For Kokichi.

"I think I want to suck you off now, thanks."

Shuichi chuckles and nips at Kokichi's jawline, lightly running teeth up to Kokichi's lips, wet and soft.

A meaner than usual part of Kokichi feels the utmost importance in trying to return fire, or rather Kokichi wants to bite Shuichi right back. But Shuichi has already moved himself around. Kokichi watches thick thighs settle on either side of his body.

Oh, and Shuichi's huge penis. Shaft. Member. Tool. Dong? Euphemisms ought to be sexier, but instead Kokichi gets to stare at a particularly prominent vein and try to decide if his narrative should use 'schlong'.

In a serious capacity.

Kokichi uses that word all the time though, it's hilarious.

But anyway, huge thing to suck on and deepthroating maybe. Kokichi is honestly holding back the urge to put it in his mouth. Shuichi has yet to make a move after all.

"Uh, o... Kokichi-kun?"

"Oh God, is this the thing where two people are dumb together?" Kokichi replies.

Shuichi laughs close enough to Kokichi's penis for the hot air to be felt, "I think so. I don't dislike it though."

A nervous giggle, and Kokichi bites the nearest part of Shuichi available. The other boy squeaks and shudders. Gold eyes glare down at Kokichi, but in words are exchanged, because Shuichi is leaning down and kissing Kokichi's cock.

"That ain't fair!" Kokichi mumbles.

How can Shuichi just tease hi-

"Oh fuck!" Kokichi shouts. His hips stutter and his legs tense up, but Shuichi pays him no mind. Probably because Shuichi just took Kokichi all the way in all at once.

Kokichi won't lie. He's never thought that getting a blow job would actually be some big huge thing. Deepthroating? Just use your hand or something.

But Shuichi's mouth and throat have to be the best fucking thing that Kokichi has ever felt, in his life. Not counting stuff like Kokichi's homemade grape sodas. Sexually, Kokichi thinks that his cock should be cumming right now.

Wait…

There, there is. Kokichi's mouth opens up again and he just really needs something to occupy it. He can't handle the feeling of Shuichi swallowing him up, even when Shuichi isn't moving at all. So Kokichi grabs Shuichi's plush ass and pulls it down. He reaches up and carefully brings his mouth to Shuichi's bobbing dick, flushed red and slightly curved to the right.

Shuichi himself shifts again, but Kokichi is really small and probably not going to be growing anytime soon.

It's completely understandable that Shuichi's brain can't quite get the fact that Kokichi is easily small enough to just... Suck the dick and get sucked with no extra stretching. Or contortions. Kokichi slurps across the large vein on the underside of the detective's dick. Oh boy, puns.

He laughs, and then suddenly Shuichi is bobbing his head and pressing that piercing into Kokichi's head. The attempt to laugh turns into Kokichi moaning against Shuichi's cock.

Kokichi feels the hard shaft lower itself into the entrance of his throat. It's honestly a bit too big for Kokichi to take with any comfort.

He loves it.

He loves it so much that Kokichi tries to open his mouth just a bit wider, eyes tearing up from it all. He can feel Shuichi's throbbing against his tongue and throat. Kokichi's mouth is just so full.

Shuichi swirls his tongue around Kokichi's penis, metal gliding. It makes Kokichi moan and try to do the same. Still, all Kokichi ends up doing is thrusting Shuichi's hips into his face. They really are nice hips though. Shuichi's stupidly nice…

Kokichi tries to breathe in and realizes that he can't, so he quickly pushes Shuichi's dick and ass away.

The dick in Kokichi's mouth makes a obscenely wet popping noise when it leaves.

Coughing, Kokichi turns himself a little bit away and into Shuichi's leg. He takes long streams of air and exhales just a slowly.

"Kokichi-kun, do you wants a longer break?" Shuichi asks him.

The boy in question whines at the fact that Shuichi isn't sucking his dick anymore. It's a travesty, that Shuichi just did a common courtesy thing instead of... Urggh. Kokichi squeezes Shuichi's huge ass and feels better when Shuichi's body leans into it.

"Nah" Kokichi helpfully tells him.


End file.
